Newfound Love
by gizzy143
Summary: Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki learn of a new interest they have for one another. Thing is, they’re both married. Happily? That’s they question they must figure out. They better hurry, as Naruto’s due date is rapidly approaching.
1. Married Man

_A/N: This story takes place about when Boruto is 16. It will contain some made-up elements since not everything about certain things are confirmed, or revealed. Anyways, enjoy my first fanfic._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, even though I wish I did.**

xxx

[Chapter 1: Married Man]

Naruto downed the glass of whiskey, calling over the bartender for another glass. "A whiskey on the rocks." Naruto told him. The man nodded, pouring the alcoholic beverage into the glass. A familiar blonde female sat next to him at the bar, raising her hand to the bartender.

"Four shots." She said. The bartender nodded, placing four small shot glasses on the table and slowly pouring the perfect amount of vodka in each glass. He slid them to the woman.

"Rough day?" Naruto asked, downing some of the whiskey. Ino nodded, taking a shot and placing it onto the counter.

"Yeah. Really busy today at the hospital," Ino replied. Naruto had forgotten just how hectic it could get for her. She was the hospital's lead accountant and she was the head psychologist. It really was amazing how she could be a shinobi, mother, doctor, and boss all at the same time. "Needed some time out."

"I understand. I'm about to be 36, could you believe it? And all I do is sit in that damn office and fill out paperwork," Naruto told her, laughing. "But it's okay with me. I made my dream a reality. I've always wanted to become Hokage."

Ino gave her fellow blonde a smile. She downed two more shots, wincing from the alcohol. She wasn't a good drinker, and she knew that. But the stress of her job, and the way that things were at home, she needed all the buzz she could get.

"So, how's Sai and Inojin?" Naruto asked. Ino downed her last shot before turned to him.

"Well... As you know, Sai's currently on a mission. He said it was something about the Cloud..?" Ino tried to remember in her drunken state. "Anyways, they're both good. Inojin had a mission to some remote village on the border. He'll probably be back in a week."

"That's cool. Yeah, sorry about Sai's mission. It was a top priority. Had Sasuke been here I would've assigned it to him." Naruto said with a scoff. He drank the last of his whiskey and called the bartender over for another glass.

"Oh it's okay," Ino told him. She wobbled on the chair, feeling herself lose balance. Naruto quickly helped support her so she wouldn't fall. "T-Thanks."

"We better get you home. You're drunk," Naruto said with a chuckle. Ino giggled, shrugging.

"I guess. Can you walk me home?" He nodded. Naruto threw a few bills, with some extras, on the counter and left with Ino. She had an arm around his shoulders, well, attempted to as he was much taller. His arm was wrapped around her waist to help support her so she wouldn't fall.

As they walked through the quiet night to the Yamanaka household, Ino kept giggling every time they took a step. At first, Naruto found it funny. But it eventually grew annoying so he finally budged.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked, without looking at her. She giggled again.

"You put your hand on my boob when you wrapped your arm around me," She said, laughing. Naruto's face reddened, causing him to look over at the platinum blonde. Sure enough, his hand was resting just underneath her right boob. He quickly pulled it away and laughed it off.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't even notice." Naruto said. He shook his head. "Not that I'm saying I didn't notice because you don't have anything there! I just..." He rubbed the back of his neck, searching for words to say. Ino simply smiled.

"It's okay, Naruto." She gave him a foxy smirk. "I know my beauty is so enticing that your brain knows what it wants before you can even realize what you're doing." She poked him in the stomach.

"...T-Thats..." Naruto began before she burst into laughing.

"I'm joking! Sheesh, you need to have more fun, y'know?" Ino said, swaying back and forth as she walked forwards. Naruto sighed, giving himself a smile before walking with the woman to her home. They finally got inside when Naruto walked her to the bed.

"Aww, fun's over already?" Ino said with a sad look on her face. Naruto scratched his head, running his fingers through his shortened blonde hair.

"Well... I've got to get going home. I'm feeling like a drunken state is coming over me and I don't want to pass out somewhere and not know where I even am. Don't want that to happen again," Naruto said. He recalled a time where he woke up in the middle of a forest and didn't know where he was. But that was a story for another day.

"Well, I guess if you really can't stay a little longer." Ino said, releasing her arm from his shoulder to fall into the bed. Her leg tripped on his, causing him to lose balance and fall onto the bed as well. Naruto opened his eyes and found himself staring at Ino, her cheeks a bright red. She had fallen on top of him, causing her large breasts to smash up against the taller man's chest. He blinked, realizing what just happened when a flurry of thoughts filled his head. Apparently the head in his pants also had a few thoughts, as he could feel discomfort inside the black and orange leggings he commonly wore.

"M-My bad." Ino said, shifting her body. Her thigh suddenly rubbed against something hard, causing her to perk her head up at him. He chuckled, his face a dark shade of red. She smiled a little.

"I s-should get going. Hinata is going to be worried if I'm home too late." Naruto said, climbing off the bed. She quickly scooted to the edge of the bed, looking up at the Hokage. He tried to hide his growing lust with his hands but Ino quickly grabbed one of his hands. She looked him in the eyes, with an extremely seductive look on her face.

"...D-Do you actually want to leave?" Ino asked him. She released her grip and moved her hands to her chest. His eyes widened at the blonde, as she slowly began unbuttoning her top. He didn't stop her, however. He simply watched her. Nothing was forcing him to stay. He could've left right then and there.

"U-Um..." Was all he could mutter before the purple top became unbuttoned, falling to the side as her large breasts fell out. His face turned a bright red, yet he still couldn't move.

 _'What am I doing? Why can't I move? It's like my mind casted a Shadow Paralysis Jutsu on my body.'_

Ino's next move shocked Naruto even more. She moved her hands to the waistband of his pants and slowly began untying the strings that held them up. She eyed him, not seeing any sign of resistance from the blonde. She finally yanked the strings free and began lifting the waistband over the mountain in his pants. All that remained were the green froggy boxers beneath. She giggled.

"Froggy boxers?" She whispered to him. He huffed out a rebuttal, but never argued against her. After all, even if he was the strongest shinobi in history, he still acted like a child. The platinum blonde began lifting the boxers over the mountain and revealed his tool to the world. He shivered a bit from the cool air in the room, causing the erection to twitch. She gaped at the size of his member. A small patch of blonde hair rested just on his pelvic area. It seemed like it had been recently shaved. Naruto looked down at Ino, watching as she checked out every detail of his penis.

"So you're circumcised." Ino said. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Do you not like that?" He asked. She shook her head.

"It's not that. It's just... I've never seen a circumcised one." She replied.

Well, that's something he didn't need _or_ want to know about Sai.

"Oh." Naruto simply replied. She moved her hand to the base of his shaft. Her warm palm caused it to twitch, right before she slowly took him into her mouth. She went right to work, licking every inch of the member all while pumping his cock into her mouth. Naruto moaned. She was very, _very_ good at this. Way better than Hinata was. She was always so timid about doing it, scared she would accidentally choke on it or somehow hurt him. But Ino... Man, Ino went right at it with no fear.

"F-Fuck..." Naruto groaned. He watched the blonde push her bang from her field of vision, showing off her entire face. She was beautiful. He always knew she was. He did like her as a kid, but he never really spent any time with her to get to know Ino. They were friends, of course. That was obvious. He was sure that if they spent the same amount of time as him and Sakura had, he would've fallen for the blonde.

Naruto slid his hand onto the right side of her face, cupping her cheek as she sucked on his length. She mumbled something, inaudible due to the large tool in her mouth. She began slobbering on his cock, bobbing her head up and down all while sucking the soul out of him. He felt his knees slightly buckle, and she popped him out of her mouth. A string of spit connected from his tip to her bottom lip, breaking as she gave his tip a kiss. That was the greatest blowjob he had ever received, and he didn't even climax. She gripped his base and began pumping as she looked up at him.

"So, do you want to finish in my mouth? Or..." She pointed with her eyes downwards, moving her free hand to her skirt. She lifted it to reveal a wet spot on her panties. Naruto's eyes darted down to the purple panties she wore, and instantly wanted that. A sudden rush of thoughts of Hinata flooded his mind, causing him to snap out of his sexual daze.

 _'What the hell am I doing? I am a married man! I can't be doing things like this!'_

Naruto suddenly backed down, looking away. "I can't. I am a married man. I can't just sleep with anyone else."

Ino frowned. "But I'm not anyone else. I'm your close friend Ino." She said.

"That makes it look even worse." Naruto pointed out. Kami knows he wanted to climb into that bed and have his way with that woman. He would be destroying her right this very second if Hinata hadn't been in the picture. But she was.

"Naruto..." Ino said as Naruto slowly began pulling up his pants. He suddenly stopped. The platinum blonde tilted her head, looking at the man in question.

"Do... Do you actually want to do this? Because we're both cheating here. We're both doing something we shouldn't be doing." Naruto asked. She smiled a little, nodding.

"The taboo of this makes me even hotter," Ino said. "I know saying that is wrong. But I can't help how I feel." He nodded. While his mind knew it was wrong, and he was committing an unforgivable act, his lower head was contradicting his thoughts. And the lower head was winning. He dropped his pants and began tugging his jacket off. A world of scars became revealed on his body. A white circular mark resided on his right shoulder, front and back. Small circular scars appeared on his bicep, his stomach, and his left shoulder. Multiple stab scars from, what she presumed to be kunai and katana blades, marked up his back and chest. His body was a book of stories, one that she could imagine listening to all day.

 _'Am I falling for this man? Am I, Ino Yamanaka, the girl who only liked the strong silent types, falling for Naruto Uzumaki, the strong loud type?'_

The answer was yes. Yes she was. This was something she wouldn't have ever believed. Yeah, she said it after he had defeated the Six Paths of Pain all those years ago, but that was just a few day thing. Plus they never really communicated like that way back then.

He climbed onto the bed, placing his hand on her cheek and connected his lips with hers. They began kissing passionately as his erection began rubbing up against her panties. She moaned into his mouth as the tip slid up and down, pushing into her entrance. It wasn't even purposely, it was all accidental. Naruto's tongue slid into her mouth, rubbing up against her own muscle. He grunted, feeling her hands rubbing against his member. As they kissed, she began to remove the purple polka-dot panties she wore. After a few moments of struggling, she decided 'fuck it' and used her enhanced chakra-control and just ripped them to shreds. Naruto's cock began grazing against her entrance, rubbing up against the soaking wet pussy she had. Her hand moved to her clit, rubbing violently against it. She moaned into his mouth, as he gripped his cock and began softly smacking it against her entrance. They broke the kiss, pushing their foreheads together as they panted for air. She smirked up at him, and he began rubbing the tip of his cock inside her entrance. Once he did that, he slowly began pushing the tip in between her folds, sliding it up and down as she rubbed her clit. She was basically begging him to fuck her now. He kept teasing her and teasing her. But never going all the way in. After a few more seconds of teasing her, he slowly slid inside of her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her legs wrapped around his waist. Almost entire member was wrapped up by her wet folds. He began thrusting into the blonde watching as every movement he made caused her breasts to bounce and the bang over her face to shift to a new position. Ino's mind exploded, and she wasn't even using her jutsu.

 _'Kami this is amazing. He is amazing.'_

Ino felt his soft skin rubbing against her g-spot, slowly massaging her pleasure area. She moaned out loud, and in between the squeaking of the bed springs and her loud moans, he was sure Kakashi could hear them from across the Village. Naruto placed his hands on her breasts, rubbing her soft nipples with his thumbs. She moaned, feeling her climax soon approaching.

"N-Naruto~" She moaned, placing her hands on his cheeks. She gave him the cutest smile he'd ever seen. This caused him to increase the velocity and force of his thrusts, moving into her harder and harder. She groaned, arching her back. Her mouth flew opened to release a scream, but instead silence ensued. Her climax hit, and her juiced sprayed out from inside of her. Naruto kept going, however. He didn't want to stop until they both reached their climax. As he felt his orgasm quickly approaching, his eyesight suddenly became blurry, and a spinning feeling quickly began taking place in his mind.

xxx

Naruto awoke the next morning in a foreign room. His eyes opened and a sudden brightness filled his eyes. A violent headache suddenly erupted in his mind, causing him to flinch painfully.

 _'F-Fuck... What happened last night?'_

Naruto began shifting his body when he felt someone leaning against him. He smiled.

"Hey Hin—" Naruto was shocked when he saw a blonde head instead of a blue one. Ino. Ino was wrapped around his body like a pillow. And she was naked. Her head was tucked into his neck and her arms around him. Her right leg was wrapped around his pelvic area and her breasts were pushed into his side. His arms had been wrapped around her nude body, as if they had cuddled that way before falling asleep.

 _'What the fuck? What's...'_

A sudden realization of what happened last night filled his mind. He slept with Ino. He cheated on Hinata. All in one night.

 _'Shit... I remember we were fucking, then suddenly everything after is a blank. What happened after?'_

He heard a long sigh as his fellow blonde in bed awoke, stretching one of her arms out. She grunted, from what he presumed to be the piercing headache she felt. She suddenly kissed his neck.

"Good morning Sa— Eh?" She mumbled, looking up to see Naruto instead of her husband. "Naruto?!" She squealed, pulling away from him and quickly covering herself with a pillow. "What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"Uh... We fucked last night and apparently I fell asleep here." Naruto said. "You were the one all cuddled into me."

That's right. She remembered now.

"Oh. Oh yeah." Ino said, moving the pillow away. Naruto laughed a little, sitting up in the bed.

"Can I take a shower?" Naruto asked. She nodded.

"Go right ahead," She moved her hand to her head and felt a strong pain in there. "Fuck... I need some pills and some water." She said. Naruto nodded, walking out of the room and into the kitchen. He began searching for the medication in all the cabinets when he finally found a box of headache pills. He took out six, three for both of them. He filled a glass of water and took his three, taking a sip to help wash them down and took them to his fellow blonde. She swallowed them and chugged the water down.

"I'll be in the shower. Afterwards I have to head to work," Naruto told her. She gave the man a smile.

"'Kay, don't be too long. I have to head to the hospital." Ino told him. Naruto climbed into the shower and began to fiddle with the levers until he got the hot water started. As he scrubbed down his body, a thought came into his mind.

 _'I cheated on Hinata.'_

xxx

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Chapters will come out an an unorthodox pace, I'll try to update weekly. School has me very busy.**


	2. New Feelings

_A/N: As I said, this story will contain some made up elements and story plots, since the Boruto anime/manga hasn't yet reached here._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

xxx

[Chapter 2: New Feelings]

 ** _•Three Months In The Future•_**

The sun had risen. The orange hue casted over the usual blue sky indicating a new day had brought up another awful day in shinobi history. Smoke rose from the burning buildings and homes. A total annihilation of Konohagakure no Sato had occured only the day prior. A loud clang of metal could he heard originating from atop of the Hokage Monument. Each of the seven carved heads of the current and previous Hokage had been destroyed, each face barely recognizable anymore. On top of the current Hokage's face, Naruto Uzumaki, two figured stood facing one another.

"Boruto. Are you ready for your demise?" The teenage boy asked the blonde in question. Boruto withdrew his katana, holding it in place with his left hand. With his right, he held up two single fingers. Blue patterns appeared across his right arm and up the side of his face, indicating the activation of his Kama Mark. His Kekkei Genkai activated, the blonde's right eye turning from his usual blue to his Jougan.

"Kawaki, I won't allow you to continue living after what you've done to my Village. To my people," Boruto said with a stern voice. The boy across from him scoffed, activating his Kama Mark as well. Blue patterns grew up his arm and face as he readied his sword for battle.

"The age of shinobi is over, Boruto. I shall send you where I sent the Seventh Hokage." Kawaki said, sprinting towards Boruto. The blonde did the same, slashing his sword towards the teen. The metal clanked together, each side using force on one another to gain an edge. Boruto, using the Jougan, saw chakra flow from inside Kawaki towards his hands to increase strength. This caused the blonde to quickly jump away before Kawaki could shred him to pieces.

 _'Shit, his Chakra Control is better than Sarada's,'_ Boruto thought. He analyzed his options, looking Kawaki up and down. The teen charged at Boruto, slicing his sword up and down. The Jougan user swiftly withrew a kunai to deflect each attempt on his life, quickly backing away. Using his free right hand, he created his father's most recognizable Jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Ten Boruto's all appeared next to him, each one storming towards Kawaki while the original stayed back to gather intel on his movements. Due to the much lower amount of chakra he had, unlike his father, he had to conserve all that he could. His Kama Mark and the Jougan both were manifested with a large chunk of his chakra.

"You think if I could stop an army of the Seventh's clones, I can't stop a measly ten of yours?" Kawaki said, swiftly kicking one of the clones in the face. It 'poofed' away, leaving a cloud of smoke. He quickly defeated the ten clones, staring Boruto in the eyes. He grinned at the Uzumaki. "I defeated both the Seventh and your master in battle, two on one. While you have both their skill sets, combined you're nothing to what they are. I am the strongest shinobi to have ever existed, and once I kill you, I'll wipe out the entire world." Kawaki said, menacingly laughing with a eerie grin covering his face.

xxx

 ** _•Present Day, Two Weeks Since The Affair•_**

"Naruto."

"Ino."

The two's first interaction since the affair. She had visited his office to turn in a folder of documents from the Hospital, and wanted to quickly leave to avoid an awkward conversation. Naruto pushed a stack of papers away and leaned on the desk. He folded his hands together as he looked up at the blonde. She placed the yellow folder on the desk and turned to leave.

"Stay, Ino." Naruto demanded. She sighed, turning around to look at her. Something that had surprisingly slipped his sight was that she was wearing a pair of glasses. He had never seen her wear them before. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"I only use them when I'm reading something. They're reading glasses." She told him. He nodded, watching as she pushed them up her nose with her finger. He felt a twitch in his black leggings as he watched her.

"You look sexy with them on," Naruto told her. She blushed a little, turning away from him. Naruto smiled at her. "I haven't seen you since _that day._ How are you?"

"I'm fine. I've just been busy at the Hospital. I haven't really hung out with anyone lately." She told him. He nodded.

"I just thought you were avoiding me because of what happened." Naruto said. She shook her head, looking down.

"Listen, about that Naruto. I really enjoyed myself that night. I did. But... I can't do that again. I feel awful for what happened. I cheated on Sai. You cheated on Hinata." Ino told him. Naruto leaned back in his chair before standing up.

"I know." He said.

The tall blonde walked towards her, leaning over her and planting a kiss on her lips. She broke it almost instantaneously.

"Naruto! I just sa—" Once again, he kissed her. She didn't resist this time, allowing the kiss to take place. Two hands were placed on her hips, one sliding down a bit further to grab her behind. After a few moments, the kiss was broken.

"I need you." He told her. Their foreheads connected as they panted from the lengthy kiss. Ino looked up at him from beneath the glasses.

"I really, _really_ want you too, Naruto. Badly. Me and Sai aren't what we used to be. I feel an ember burning between us. I know there's something we have." Ino told him. Naruto nodded, moving his hand from her hip to her hair. He pushed the bang from above the right side of her face, revealing the entirety of her beauty.

"I'm unhappy, Ino. I have felt it for awhile. Hinata's clingy nature, her undivided love for me. She's too reliant on me. I want, no... _need_ someone who's independent. I think that's what makes you even more attractive." Naruto told her. "I think she's unhappy too. Our sex life has been a failure since I became Hokage. I'm not home enough to be with her, and Shadow Clones only last one orgasm before vanishing."

Ino said nothing, as Naruto planted one last kiss on her lips before he returned to his desk. She looked at him with a wanting look on her face as he returned to his paperwork. She walked behind the desk and began unzipping the top she wore, revealing her large breasts to him. The cool air in the room caused a shiver to roll down her spine, feeling her nipples harden. Naruto's eyes widened as she began to slide his leggings down, watching as she lowered herself onto her knees. He was at a stage between flaccid and hard, which she was quickly able to change with a lick at the underside of the length. Naruto felt himself relax in the chair, as the woman he felt himself falling for was pleasuring him orally in his office. Hinata had never offered to do this.

"Mmm... Ino..." Naruto moaned. She smiled beneath the desk, making eye contact with him as she gave a cute smile to him. Her glasses rested at the end of her nose, making her look like an academy teacher. Her bang hung over her face once again, which Naruto pushed away as he placed his hand on the right side of her head. She giggled, licking the erect member like a popsicle. The soft flesh of her tongue traveled all around the hardness he had, wanting to release all over her face. A twitch from his erection came, causing Ino to giggle again. She removed her mouth from the erection, pulling away slightly. She slowly pushed her glasses up her nose, moving her hand to her mouth as she spit on it. The firm grip of her saliva-covered hand onto his cock made Naruto grimace for a millisecond, as Ino's strokes replaced the pain with pleasure. Her tongue trailed around the tip, licking at the hole of his cock. A drip of precum released, which she quickly licked up. She moaned, enjoying the taste of him.

"You're so hard Naruto," Ino told him. She sucked on the tip of his cock, circling around his tip with her tongue. He groaned out, his free hand gripping the arm of the chair.

"You're the one m-making me hard," He replied. She winked up at him, releasing her grip of him cock. Replacing her hand was her mouth, as she began sliding the entire length down her throat. Kami, her sucking abilities were amazing. He felt his tip hit the back of her throat, before it slowly began sliding down her esophagus. He felt her gag as she pulled up, bobbing her head down again. His hands ran through her gold locks, grabbing ahold of her head and pushing himself down on him again. She allowed him to continue, which he was extremely thankful for. Hinata never let him throat-fuck her. She was too soft for him. He liked to pound.

Kami knows Ino _loved_ to be pounded. _Hard._

He released her head, allowing Ino to regain control. Naruto felt his cock twitch as she sucked him, feeling the platinum blonde fondle his balls. Her head bobbing up and down, the sucking feeling along with the pleasurable licking she gave him, made his climax come faster than normal. Another twitch, along with another taste of precum, caused Ino to notice his limit rapidly approaching. She pulled off, gripping the base of his member once again and began stroking.

"So, face or mouth?" She whispered, a wink following after. Naruto moaned at her touch, feeling his toes curl in his combat sandals.

"Both." He begged. Ino nodded, wrapping her lips around the tip as she slowly sucked him while pumping his cock into her mouth. He felt the pleasure exploding in his pelvic area, shooting his juices into her mouth. A buck of his hips sent his cock deep into her throat, quickly returning to it's original position. Naruto's head fell back as he released his climax. She felt the warm liquid fill her mouth, quickly pulling away. Four shots of semen smacked her in the face, one on her forehead, two on her cheeks, and one on her glasses. He panted, looking down at Ino. Her face was covered in semen, which was really, _really_ hot. She stuck her tongue out to show him the white ooze all in her mouth. He smiled, watching as she used a single finger to scoop the cum on her face and into her mouth. The single shot on her glasses was licked clean, as she removed the pair and began to lick up and down on the glass. She swallowed the warm liquid, rubbing her nipples as she groaned.

"Did that feel good, Naruto?" She whispered softly.

She had no idea.

She began kissing his, once again erect, memeber when a knock at the door startled the two of them. Ino looked up at him, watching as he quickly pulled the chair closer to the desk. This put Ino in a very uncomfortable position, but it was necessary to prevent them from getting caught. Naruto adjusted papers on his desk to make it seem as if he was doing work before allowing entrance to the office.

"Come in!" He yelled. The door opened, revealing his advisor Shikamaru Nara entering the room. The Nara raised an eyebrow at the Hokage, slightly tilting his head at him.

"Naruto, why are you still here? It's late." Shikamaru said to him. He was right. A quick glance at the clock made Naruto realize it was 10:30 p.m.

"O-Oh! Sorry, I lost track of time. I'm going to be wrapping up soon. I'll be out by 11. Just gotta finish this paperwork," Naruto lied. Shikamaru nodded, narrowing his eyes at Naruto for a moment. The Nara shrugged, tossing a folder onto the desk before turning to leave.

"Have a good night Naruto." Shikamaru told him as he shut the door behind him. Naruto exhaled a sigh of relief. He pulled the chair back, allowing Ino to recover from the uncomfortable situation she was put in.

"Sorry." Naruto said. Ino shrugged.

"Your dick was in my mouth that whole time, so I didn't really mind to be honest." She said, smirking. She began twirling around, dropping the skirt to the floor and climbing onto the Hokage's lap.

"Really? I didn't notice. I was too scared of getting caught, haha." Naruto told her. Ino giggled, planting a passionate kiss on his lips. He sucked on her bottom lip for a second before he pulled away. Grabbing her wrists, he pushed her against the desk, knocking folders and papers onto the ground.

"Ooh, Hokage-sama is getting rough," She teased. His face filled with dirty looks as he held her wrists tight to the table.

"Ever did anal?" He asked. Her eyes widened, looking back at him with the best of her abilities.

"N-No... I haven't. Sai is too scared to hurt me during sex. He doesn't do rough stuff like you," Ino told him.

 _'Same as Hinata,'_ Naruto thought.

"Neither have I. Hinata doesn't let me do rough stuff either." Naruto said. Ino gave him a dirty look.

"I do," She said. He grinned, rubbing his cock up and down in between her cheeks. She felt his length between her behind, groaning at the feeling. He pulled away, slowly using his hips to aim his tip at her small hole. The tip touched the target, causing a drip of sweat to roll down Ino's cheek.

"You ready?" Naruto asked. She nodded after a few seconds.

"Anything for you, daddy." Ino replied, thinking he would like the dirty talk.

He did.

He slowly pushed himself inside of her ass, the thick cheeks surrounding his cock jiggling as he entered a taboo area. She grimaced at the painful feeling of her ass being spread open, which soon faded away. Naruto released her wrists, instead gripping onto the platinum blonde's hips and began pouding her asshole. She groaned and he moaned in unison.

"F-Fuck..." He whispered. She also cursed under her breath, moaning as he slammed deeper and deeper into her. Her ass bounced with each thrust he gave her, making Naruto harder with each ripple.

"Pull my hair," She begged. He complied, gripping the blonde ponytail and yanking it. Her head snapped back, revealing her sweaty pleasure-filled face to the air. He felt his climax soon approaching, especially with all the sexy noises Ino was making. Her soft moans, her dirty talk, her utter beauty. He bucked his hips deep into her. She could've swore he reached her stomach as she felt a hot liquid fill her body. He pulled out, as the cum quickly followed in pursuit. He groaned, watching her flip over onto her back. She spread her legs, showing him her shaved pussy. She began rubbing at the clit, pushing open the folds so he could look deep inside of her. Instantaneously, he buried his face in between her thighs. She could feel his tongue attacking her wet pussy, slurping, sucking, and licking at every centimeter visible. She began vigorously rubbing at her clit.

"Y-You're so good at this Naruto..." Ino moaned, leaning back on her elbow. Naruto smirked as he ate her out, reaching deep depths inside of her just to taste more of her. Ino felt her insides boiling with pleasure. He removed his face from in between her thighs, planting his mouth on her nipple. He began to suck, tasting all over her hardened nipple. Ino ran her hands through his golden locks, which had grown to about the same length as they were in his teenage years. He made eye contact with Yamanaka, alternating to the other nipple to pleasure it.

"You taste so _fucking_ good, Ino." Naruto told her as he moved back to her pussy. As he ate her out, he could feel her inner-walls begin to contract. Her legs that rested over his back began to tense, as her toes curled while she gripped the wood of the desk. Her climax hit, causing a release of cum from inside of her. A flow of juices erupted from inside, as she squealed with moans and pleasure. He lapped up all the liquids that were squirting out from inside of her. She pulled his head deep in between her legs, nearly causing him to suffocate on her. She finally released him from her grasp as he swallowed all of her cum. They attacked one another's lips, passionately kissing. There was a lot of tongue and lip sucking, before Naruto finally glanced at the clock.

 _'11:08. We should probably get going.'_ Naruto thought. He broke the kiss and smiled up at his beautiful... _friend?_

"Ino, we should get going." Naruto told her. She frowned, bummed out that they couldn't spend the night together.

"Aw man, I wanted to stay with you all night Hokage-sama," She teased. He chuckled, kissing her one last time. She quickly gathered her clothes, redressing as they sorted the room. They left the building, walking swiftly down the road before turning to their respective pathways.

"Bye, Ino-chan." Naruto said as he waved. She smiled, noticing the _-chan_ at the end of her name.

"Bye, Naruto-kun." She waved back. They both ran in opposite directions, a smile on both of their faces.

xxx

The door flung open, startling Hinata as she looked over to see her husband enter the house. She smiled, squeezing her hands together.

"Naruto-kun! Welcome home," She said. Naruto yawned, scratching his chin as he walked past her, mumbling a simple 'thanks' as he headed to the kitchen. She sighed, shutting the door after locking it and going to the kitchen with Naruto. The tall Hokage was searching through the fridge, knocking things onto their sides with a small 'bang'.

"Hinata, where's the leftovers from last night? I'm starving." Naruto asked. Hinata thought for a moment before covering her mouth with her hand.

"I-I'm so sorry Naruto-kun. I forgot they were yours!" Hinata said, looking down at the ground. Naruto felt his stomach growl and anger boil up but he ignored it, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"That's fine Hinata. I'll just wake up early tomorrow and head to work early. Stop at Ichiraku Ramen for a bowl before work. Tomorrow I'm getting my new haori, which is exciting." Naruto told her.

The haori he previously used, the cape with fire at the bottom edge and "NANADAIME HOKAGE" written in kanji vertically, was damaged and torn up from all the years of battles and just wear-and-tear. He requested a new one, which he would receive the next day.

"That's great, Naruto-kun!" Hinata told him. Naruto smiled, walking up the stairs.

"See you in bed." Naruto said, vanishing at the top of the stairs. Hinata heard the sound of the shower in their bedroom turn on, a smile forming on her lips. She hit the light switches, causing the lights to turn dark. She headed up the stairs after him, shutting the bedroom door behind her.

xxx

A young Uzumaki sat on the roof of the Hokage's Mansion, looking over the Village. Legs dangling over the edge as he rested his chin on his hands, looking down at the ground.

 _'What... What the fuck...'_

xxx

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
